Ferris Wheel
by orangepumpkins
Summary: For the Romanichi Day Event on tumblr! Prompt was "Finding out one of them is afraid of heights while the other tried to make a romantic confession on the Ferris wheel." Rated T for Romano's mouth.


This one is for the Romanichi Day even on tumblr! Happy Romanichi Day (24/6)

Prompt: Finding out one of them is afraid of heights while the other tried to make a romantic confession on the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Ferris Wheel**

**by orangepumpkins**

"Lovi! Let's go on that one!" Antonio exclaimed, dragging the said man by the wrist.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Was the bored reply. Lovino had yet to back down from any ride yet and frankly some of them were a bit of a let down. He had taken down the looping rollercoaster of doom, the lightning fast tilt-a-whirl, and even the super fast spinning ride without any seatbelts. The only ride that he wouldn't go on (not because he was scared or anything!) was probably the…damn it.

Looking forward, Lovino was able to make out that the beginning of the line that they were in was to the Ferris wheel. The. Fucking. Ferris. Wheel.

"What's wrong, Lovi? You look uncomfortable. Are you scared of heights? We could go somewhere else if you want." Antonio asked with a concerned expression.

"Nothing else is making me uncomfortable aside from your usual annoying grin." No, that was a lie. Lovino liked his smile.

Antonio just smiled even wider. "You noticed Boss is smiling!"

"You're always smiling, bastard. And you aren't my boss." Lovino dead panned.

"No! Boss can be serious! See?!" Antonio exclaimed and then instantly putting on a poker face for a total of two seconds. Soon enough, the same grin graced his lips again. "You just think that I'm always smiling because being around you makes me smile, Lovi!"

The Italian flushed and smacked the Spaniard's arm. "Don't freaking say things like that, ya bastard. People will start getting ideas!" And once again Antonio's grin grew and he let out a laugh.

Looking forward, Lovino could see that the line had moved forward a nudge. Well wasn't that wonderful?! Thinking back to the other day, Lovino cursed his past self for agreeing to come to the amusement park with the Spanish nation today…

* * *

It was right after the UN meeting in America when Antonio had approached the younger country once under his care.

"Lovi! Lovi! Alfred just told me about a new amusement park that he opened up! Let's go!" Spain had said, approaching the souther Italian nation from behind and putting his arms on Lovino's shoulder for some sort of almost hug position.

Turning away from his conversation with Belgium for a moment, Romano jerked his shoulder to make the Spaniard get off (he didn't). "Why the hell are you calling me by my human name at a meeting?!"

"What's wrong with that? The meeting is over and calling you by your country name sounds so formal!" the Spaniard argued.

The duo could hear a giggle come from in front of them. "Oh Lovino, don't be such a hypocrite! You were just calling me by _my_ human name just now." Belgium said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't screaming it out for everybody to hear…" Lovino grumbled and Emma ignored.

"And like Antonio said, there's no need to be so formal among friends." She continued.

"Em, I thought you were on _my_ side." Lovino said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Emma laughed. "There are no sides. You're just being silly. Anyways, I do believe that you were asked a question."

Sighing, Lovino looked over his shoulder to glance at the olive skinned man. "Yes, _Antonio_?" He glanced back to Emma for just a moment to make sure she heard his emphasis on Antonio's human name. She giggled.

"Amusement park! Let's go!" Antonio grinned.

"An amusement park? What are you? Four?" Lovino asked. " And why are you inviting only _me_ in front of Emma? Those are such bad manners! And you said _I_ was rude!"

"Well I know Emma is busy tomorrow!" Antonio said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes Lovino just wanted to slap this guy, but looked to the woman in question for confirmation instead.

"What?" Emma asked before immediately having a look of realization and adding, "Oh yeah! Me and my brother are going to uh, do stuff!"

A little ways away, Netherlands glanced towards them at the mention of his name by his sister's voice but made no action since Canada continued talking. The poor guy barely ever had anyone listen to him, so Ned figured this would be more important.

Lovino was suspicious but eventually agreed after constant pleading from Antonio which was starting to make a scene. Even the potato bastard was staring!

* * *

But that wasn't even the worst part in which Lovino was annoyed at. The fact that he was most annoyed at was that he spent so long getting dressed for today! It wasn't a freaking date or anything!

Sighing, Lovino looked up at the line again and saw that they had moved a significant amount since he had zoned out. Luckily, Antonio had not noticed and had entertained himself by watching the rollercoaster. The coaster looped down low enough that if you jumped high enough at the right moment, you could potentially high-five someone on it. He was such a kid sometimes…but for some reason or another, Lovino didn't mind as much as he pretended to.

A few more minutes and the Ferris wheel finished its last cycle for its latest ride. As the attendants let people off, a couple jumped out of their gondola and loudly announced their new engagement. The crowd cheered. Behind the two personified nations, a group of girls squealed.

"Oh my gosh, that is so romantic! A proposal at the top of a Ferris wheel!" One giggled.

"I know, right? And with this view?! This Ferris wheel has the best scenery of both the city and the water!" Another fawned.

"The top of this Ferris wheel is by far the most beautiful and romantic place in the country!" The final cooed.

Most romantic place in the country? Granted America was by far no Italy, but the most romantic place in the country was still an impressive fear. Lovino _had_ seen some _pretty_ romantic places in the States.

A few minutes more and Lovino and Antonio were shoved into a glamourized box with two rows of seating, wide windows, and a glass floor called a Ferris wheel gondola. The two of them sat opposite to each other in silence as the attendant closed the door.

For whatever reason, Antonio was looking up; probably to look at the Ferris wheel's beams or something. Lovino decided to pay him no attention, instead deciding to try to keep his fear at bay. Okay, yeah, so maybe he was scared. Lovino was scared but by no way was he going to sallow his pride. He would be fine if he took some precautions and once the ride started moving at a regular pace instead of the nail pulling, hair ripping, slow pace that the ride took to fill every seat. But then…

Spacing out, Lovino finally took notice of the scenery when they were nearing the top. It was breath taking. To the right, he could see the cityscape. The late afternoon sky was a bloody orange, turning midnight blue in the distance, the city lights already illuminating the thousands of buildings. The amusement park was just a brightly coloured patch in the midst of everything else. To his left, a dark, vast body of water spread for miles on end on either side. A small port could be seen with a line of boats spotting around it. With scenery like that, even Lovino could forget about his fear of heights. The noisy little teeny-boppers, no matters how annoying sounding they were, were right; this really was a romantic place.

I'm going to do it, Lovino thought to himself. "Antonio?"

No answer. Fuck, the bastard was still staring up at who knows what! "Toni!" Still no answer. "Damn it, Toni! I'm trying to say I lo—"

Shakily, Antonio brought his head up, but had his eyes squeezed shut. "Y-y-yeah, Lovi?" He was shaking. Fuck.

"You stupid bastard, you're scared of heights, aren't you? You're scared worse than me!...not that I'm scared or anything…" Lovino shouted, standing up and shaking the gondola.

"Ah!" The Spanish nation squeaked. "We're going to fall! We're going to fall! Stop moving!"

Oh shit. Right. The two of them were at least ninety feet in the air by this point, inside of a box with a glass floor. Don't look down. Don't look down.

Lovino quickly shuffled over to Antonio's side and sat down. "Geez, why the hell would you drag me here if you were the one who would be scared shitless?" The Italian nation grumbled.

As soon as Lovino had sat down, the older nation made a mad, but blind, scramble for his hand and held on tight. "I-I wanted you to see the scenery that Alfred told me about but forgot that I'm scared of heights." Lovino was loosing blood circulation in his fingers quick from the hold that Antonio had. Ah fuck it.

Pulling Antonio close, he buried the man's face in his own shoulder. Toni seemed to visibly relax but he was still shaking. The scene reminded him of the nights that thunderstorms would happen while he was still under Spanish rule….

* * *

"Ah!" little Lovino screamed as the sound of the sound of the last thunderbolt thrashed though the manor. His small body was a mere shaking bundle under his already rumpled sheets. Another bolt crashed and a "squirrel" visited Lovino's bed. "Oh no!" Jumping out of bed and ripping the sheets off, Lovino padded his way to Spain's room, dragging his sheets behind him.

"Spain!" Lovino called when he reached the country's room. The stupid bastard was still sound asleep when poor Romano was dealing with squirrels and thunder! All of a sudden, the dark room was illuminated by a white-blue light, quickly followed by a snap of thunder.

"Spain! Wake up, you bastard!" Lovino yelled, tackling the man in question the instant the sound struck.

"Oof! Hi Roma." Spain called sleepily. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Spain pet Lovino's hair. "Did you wet your bed again?"

"It was a squirrel. And I told you not to call me that." Loviono cried, leaning into Spain's soothing touch.

"Uh huh. Lovino then. Just sleep here, Lovi. We'll deal with it in the morning." Spain replied, stifling a yawn and absent mindedly stroking Lovino's hair.

With Spain stroking his hair, Lovino rested his head on Spain's chest and buried his face in the older nation's shoulder. The thunder continued but it didn't matter; with Spain's arm around him, nothing could get him except for perhaps the grasp of sleep…

* * *

Many things had changed since then: no longer being visited by squirrels, leaving Spanish rule, finally calling Antonio by his human name, falling in love…

Continuing to pet Antonio's hair, nearly ten minutes past without Lovino noticing. Antonio seemed to stop shaking but still had his face buried in Lovino's shoulder.

"You're such a wuss. Who knows why I fell in love with you but I do. I love you." Antonio made no motion to signify that he heard Lovino's confession and the brunet sighed. Did he fall asleep? "And who knows when I'll have the balls to tell you again…"

The next thing Lovino knew, the Ferris wheel attendant opened the door and looked questioningly at the pair, only to be glared at by Lovino.

"Oi, Toni, wake up. We're at the ground level. The ride is done." Lovino said shrugging the shoulder that Antonio was resting on.

"Huh?" Antonio said, raising his head. His green eyes were watery and his face was slightly red. "Oh." As the two of them walked out of the gondola, Antonio smiled as usual to his friend. "Did you enjoy the scenery, Lovi?"

"Why the hell are you smiling?" The shorter nation asked, frustrated. "And why are you still holding my hand?!" Antonio still had a firm grip on Lovino's hand, although not with the same iron grip as on the ride, but a perfectly enveloping grasp.

"Because I'm in love with you too." Antonio grinned. Lovino's heart skipped a beat.

"Wait, what?"

"Thank you for soothing me on the Ferris wheel, Lovi." The Spaniard thanked, kissing the Italian on the cheek. "Come on, let's go play some of the carnival games!" He added, dragging Lovino to the games.

"W-wait, what? Slow down! Toni!"

A little ways away, Emma and Ned sat on a bench behind a large newspaper. "So _who_ won the bet then?" The Belgian nation exclaimed.

"Obviously I did. He said 'too', meaning Lovino said it first." Ned stated without a doubt.

"But…but…Lovino was so surprised! An Toni was the one who planned the whole date!" Emma insisted, dumbstruck.

"Have faith in Lovino. Now buy me my dinner so I know that you dragging me here wouldn't have been a total waste of time."

"Well I didn't want to totally lie to Lovino! But don't you want to spy on the rest of their date?"

Pulling his sister by the elbow, Ned shook his head. "Give 'em their privacy. Interrogate them tomorrow."

"Fiiiine."

"Lovi, you look so cute! You're like a tomato!" They could hear in the distance, followed by a line of obscenities. The two siblings could only smile and walk away from the new couple.

* * *

**author's note:**

So what'd you guys think? I think this might have been my first published Spamano fic! Woah! So, did I do the prompt justice? I had a totally different story planned, but do to writer's block, finals, and my cousin's wedding, I hadn't had much time to work on it and eventually just completely rewrote it... Well tell me what you think! And make sure to check out the rest of the submissions for Romanichi Day at .com! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
